


in the name of vengeance

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Non Consensual, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the hunters John knew and all the sources he tapped, Mark Harris was the only one who could come up with the goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the name of vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "John whores a twink Dean for information on the YED."

Of all the hunters John knew and all the sources he tapped, Mark Harris was the only one who could come up with the goods. The information needed to track the demon was stored out of his reach and if he had to pander to Mark's whims to get the knowledge to avenge his wife, then it was worth it.

True, Mark's tastes ran younger than John thought decent, but it was worth it.

Dean might have protested, then claimed that, at seventeen, he was too old for Mark, then pleaded with his father not to make him go back there. However, John wasn't about to send thirteen-year-old Sammy as an offering, and so Dean's sacrifice was worth it.

This rationale ran through his head on an endless loop as he wrapped tape around the wrists of his struggling son, locked him in the trunk of the car, and drove to Mark's house.

Dean would be suitable, he convinced himself. While Sammy was having a growth spurt, Dean had all but finished puberty and was still the same lean shape he had been for years, big green eyes and pouting lips that drew the wrong sort of looks in the wrong sort of places.

When Mark opened the door and smiled at the bound and gagged Dean, John knew he was more than suitable.

Shaking Mark's hand, he took his familiar seat at the small table and started to work through the pile of intel he'd gathered, while Mark hauled Dean over to a cot in the corner.

Focused on his work, John watched out of the corner of his eye as Mark peeled his son's jeans down, rubbing his covered length against Dean's ass while Dean squirmed on the dirty sheets, still bound by John's tape.

Looking through reports of electrical storms in Colorado, he heard the familiar whimpers and moans as Mark prepped Dean thoroughly, bed shaking with his trembling.

He'd moved onto logs of unexplained power cuts when he heard Mark crooning into Dean's ear, making sordid promises of how he was "going to fuck you so well, you'll feel me all week" and how Dean wasn't "going to be able to walk till he's twenty".

He heard him voice fantasies, claiming "I wanna tie you up real nice, put little clamps on those nipples and paddle you till you cry", as well as calling Dean a "cock-hungry whore" with every other breath, but John kept working, thoughts of the future and the demon dwarfing the thoughts of the present and the monster.

He did look up when Mark smacked Dean across the (gagged) mouth, objecting absently that "Hittin' him was never part of the deal, Harris." He saw Mark hold his hands up in apologetic contrition and tried his best not to see the tear-streaked face of his son staring at him from the bed.

Notes were made on tornadoes, bug infestations, drainage issues, crop circles, and smoke sighting, while his informant fucked his son. Pages of his notebook were filled in neat black ink as Mark pounded into Dean from behind, tugging on the boy's gag like a horse's bit and drowning out his cries with rough moans.

Both men finished their tasks eventually, leaving John informed, Mark sated and Dean a limping, fucked-out mess. They shook hands again, business concluded as always, and John led Dean out, still bound and gagged with the same tape and cloth.

His notebook felt fuller inside his jacket, bringing him one step closer to the demon, and even though Dean wouldn't look at him for a week after he'd been untied, John remained certain that it was worth it.


End file.
